


《论S.P.E.S.三大黑暗帮派的由来》

by Ryouken_reigen



Category: South Park, 南方公园
Genre: Other, Vamp Kids, goth kids - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryouken_reigen/pseuds/Ryouken_reigen
Summary: * 看着SP的时候差点被Michael的一句话笑死，忽然脑补他们是怎么组合而成的，觉得可能会蛮有趣，于是就码了这一短篇。* 无CP，就想写他们几个如何认识而已。* 角色可能OOC，不喜勿喷，谢谢合作。
Relationships: -
Kudos: 2





	《论S.P.E.S.三大黑暗帮派的由来》

**Author's Note:**

> * 看着SP的时候差点被Michael的一句话笑死，忽然脑补他们是怎么组合而成的，觉得可能会蛮有趣，于是就码了这一短篇。
> 
> * 无CP，就想写他们几个如何认识而已。
> 
> * 角色可能OOC，不喜勿喷，谢谢合作。

**哥特成立的小段子**

一位就读于南方公园小学的学生，Michael，是个众所周知的怪胎。

大家都知道他一直以来都不喜欢参与同龄人举办的集会，或试着去融入他们。久而久之，人们发现他崇尚于哥特文化，热衷于黑暗的一切事物以及地狱之王撒旦，并强烈赞同“人间痛苦”的理念。而且，他还常常会躲在角落吸烟、尝试毒品类的玩意。

因此，没人愿意和他这样的人一块玩耍，也一致认为他绝对不会与任何人有所交集。Michael本人也觉得这样挺好，既可以远离无谓的社交、也不必参与各种蠢到家的活动，便一直维持这种独特的作风。

直到有一天，有个名叫“Pete Thelman”的家伙来找他。

Pete：“嘿，我觉得你挺酷的，我要怎么做才能变得跟你一样？”

Michael：“呃，我不觉得像你这样的人会理解哥特文化，所以你还是回去生活在父母为你打造的美好的童话故事中吧，蠢货。”说完还吐了一口烟。

Pete：“拜托了！我真的不想再理会那些装腔作势的白痴，还得去逼着自己降低智商和他们相处，这让我感到窒息又痛苦。不仅如此，回到家我还得应对烦人的父母，简直就是地狱！”

Pete：“我尝试用各种方法来诅咒他们，但那些根本不起作用！”

Michael：“说真的（抖掉烟灰），也许你挺适合成为一名哥特。”

Pete：“真的吗？谢谢你。”

于是接下来的日子里，大家看见Michael身旁又多了一个打扮黑暗、和他一样阴沉的男孩。没人预料到Michael也会交朋友，因为所有人都知道他极度厌恶一切与世俗扯上关系的事物。

每当Michael和Pete走在学校的走廊上，所经过的地方都会莫名有点诡异的安静。他们有些疑惑地往两边的同学看去，其他人就立刻转过身去收拾储藏柜里的东西，尽量不与他们对上目光。然而在他们的视线转移到别处后，又时不时往他们的方向瞥去，低声与身旁的人交头接耳。

Michael：“兄弟，我们需要一个女孩。”

Pete：“哈？”

Michael：“哥特不能只有我们两个男生，不然大家会以为我们是基佬。”

Pete：“哦对，你说得挺有道理的。”

Michael：“你有什么人选吗？”

Pete：“嗯……有个和我同级的女孩，Henrietta Biggle。她既没有任何朋友，也不屑于融入群体活动。”

Michael：“你确定她不是EMO还是其他什么吗？”

Pete：“大致上可以确定，基于她没有任何自杀或自残的倾向，身上也没有任何伤痕。对了，我记得她好像有一次因为翘班躲在厕所里抽烟被送到辅导室去。”

Michael：“撒旦在上，她真是太他妈适合了。”

Henrietta Biggle从来没有遇过这种情况，这使她有点不知所措。

那天放学，她像往常一样从学校走回家，一边想着家里人的反应。

没错，Henrietta，老师眼中的问题学生，别人眼中的不良少女，又在学校犯事儿了。其实她就只是把几个爱卖弄风骚的婊子给揍了一顿，毕竟是她们主动围堵的她。

她觉得这也算不上什么大事，偏偏老师们就喜欢大惊小怪。

等她回到家，父亲绝对会唠叨她的行为举止不像其他女孩这么端庄，而母亲又会用小孩子般的语气来和她说话，好像这样就能让她看起来像个喜欢迪士尼动画的“正常女孩”，还有她那领养的愚蠢弟弟……

一想起家里那堆烦心事，她就从口袋里摸出香烟和打火机，想好好地吞云吐雾一番。她低下头，嘴里叼着一根香烟，准备用打火机点火。

还没等到她点燃烟草，就见两个黑色的身影停在她的面前。她抬起眼，打量前方的两个男孩：其中的高个子拿着一根拐杖，站在他旁边那染了红发的男孩则甩着他的刘海。

看上去，Henrietta觉得他们不像是那群婊子的朋友或是帮手。

Henrietta：“你们要干什么？”

Pete：“我们……呃，想让你加入哥特。”

Henrietta：“我凭什么要？”

Michael：“听着，你是不是觉得生活充斥着痛苦与绝望，身边的人都盲目地相信幸福美满的假象、根本不晓得在死亡面前所有人都是微不足道的尘埃？”

Henrietta：“所以？”

Pete：“所以如果你看清了世间的黑暗面，并且不想与其他俗人同流合污，至少你和我们一块相处会更加自在，就让剩余的人继续生活在痛苦而不自知当中。”

Henrietta：“你们知道我怎么想吗？我觉得你们听上去就像是在向我推广邪教一样。”

Michael & Pete：“……”

Michael：“那你愿意加入我们吗？”

Henrietta：（吐烟）

Henrietta：“Fuck yeah, I'm in.”

学龄前班近来传出，有个小孩由于班上同学抢走他的玩具，便拿出匕首，在对方脸上划了一刀。据说他其实瞄准的是颈动脉，只是当时手滑了一下。

George Smith，外貌上看似纯良无害，行径却犹如魔鬼般可怕。他三岁时曾因为母亲的责骂而在三更半夜企图点燃父母的寝室，最后当然以失败告终。上学校以后，他邪恶的那一面似乎有增无减，愈发的变本加厉。

当他听说学校里有一群哥特组合会定时到操场旁的阶梯抽着烟、讨论人生苦痛时，他眼前一亮，知道自己找到了归宿。

George：“你们不是蠢货，对吧？”

Pete：“你这小鬼在说什么啊？”

Henrietta：“滚开，小屁孩。”

George：“我可以加入你们这边吗？全世界都糟透了。”

Michael：“你的年龄对于我们来说太小了，就连牙齿都没长齐，你甚至晓得怎么抽烟吗？”

George：“很简单的。”（点燃香烟，深吸一口）

其他三人：“……”

Pete：“你的名字叫什么来着？”

George：“Firkle，我讨厌我的本名，听起来太蠢了。”

自那天起，Goth kids的四名固定成员就这样维持到今日。

**吸血鬼成立的小段子**

Larry：“你们知道吗？香蕉共和国已经倒闭了，新开的那家店好像是叫什么‘Hot Topic’！”

Katie：“真的？那我们以后该到哪里买衣服啊？”

Annie：“我倒觉得我们应该到那边去看看，听名字感觉很潮流！”

Mike：“那就去看看吧！”

逛完之后，

Katie：“天哪！看看这些吸血鬼的衣服和装饰品！就像《暮光之城》一样！”

Larry：“是啊！这家店简直太棒了！真想不通为什么我以前会觉得香蕉共和国的服装很好看。”

Mike：“嘿，也许我们所有人可以打扮成吸血鬼的模样，在学校里创立一个吸血鬼的帮派……”

Annie：“噢！这样太酷了，其他小孩绝对会很崇拜我们的！”

于是，Vamp kids的势力就一天天壮大起来，直到Goth kids一把火烧掉了Hot Topic。

Mysterion：Yeah, vampires are so fucking lame!

**EMO成立的小段子**

EMO？Nobody cares about EMO.


End file.
